


The Princess and the Frog

by reidbetweenthelines



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Weird, crack?? i think, it's... fluffy crack, this ain't a parody folks don't get fooled by the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbetweenthelines/pseuds/reidbetweenthelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wild experimenting Annabeth, a rofl Leo, some mild Percico, the weird Hecate kids, and a sassy Rachel.</p><p>Oh, Frank the frog and a kiss are there too. </p><p>((set sometime before Mark of Athena in some kind of AU</p><p>it's crack, so let's just let it be))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this as a gift for a friend. Her prompt was The Princess and the Frog, and the first ship that came to mind was Hazel/Frank. Because that would totally happen, at one point.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!! ^^

Hazel had a bad feeling the whole day that something… weird would happen.

It was just a small thought at the back of her head. A small feeling that nagged her throughout the day – interrupting her sword fighting with Piper, distracting her from war plans with Reyna and Annabeth, even tearing her attention away from watching over the ‘all-guys training’ session happening at the arena.

The last one was probably her biggest mistake.

\-----------

“You’re kidding me, right?” Hazel stared at Jason, an incredulous look on her face.

Jason shook his head solemnly. Percy looked worried and slightly sheepish. Nico looked slightly amused, his mouth twitching upwards. Leo was struggling to keep a straight face as Nico kept nudging him with his elbow to stop laughing.

Hazel continued to stare at them. This must be a joke, right?

Percy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “We seriously don’t know how it happened,” he tried to explain. “He just… Well, Frank just—“ he was cut off by Leo doubling over with laughter and hitting him in the back.

Then Nico started laughing, a wide grin splitting across his face. Even Percy and Jason were grinning. Something was definitely wrong today.

Annabeth frowned to her right. “You’re telling us that Frank—“ she started.

“—is stuck as a frog?” Piper finished to her left, eyes blown wide.

Hazel sighed. She just knew something bad would happen today if they left the boys alone.

Cue another round of howling laughter. Now even Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper were laughing hard enough that Reyna threw them a dirty look from across the field, where she was touring some new kids who looked weirded out.

The Seven of the Prophecy laughing their asses off in broad daylight, guards completely down and vulnerable. That’s war paraphernalia for you.

Hazel worried her lip before cracking a smile. Yeah, it was funny, but she was fairly sure Frank would not appreciate being the center of entertainment yet again.

_RIBBIT._

Speaking of her boyfriend.

The seven glanced down at their feet, and Leo almost burst into flames at the force of his laughter.

“Ohmygods, I think his face is actually indignant,” Annabeth gasped out, placing a hand on Percy’s shoulder for balance.

The bright green frog at their feet hopped onto Leo’s face and growled—do frogs growl?—at him, before releasing another croak.

_RIBBIT RIBBIT._

A smile spread across Hazel’s face. She cupped her hands and reached them out for Frank to hop in. He fit quite nicely, and seemed satisfied with nestling into the warmth of her hands.

“You really can’t change back?” Piper asked Frank.

_RIBBIT RIBBIT RIBBIT._

“What the hell did he just say?” Nico asked laughingly.

Percy answered with a grin. “I can’t understand frog, but I’m guessing something like ‘If I could, don’t you think I would have already?’”

Frank seemed to agree with this interpretation, hopping up and down in place. _RIBBIT._ Percy patted him on the head, then wrinkled his nose at the slime on his hand.

Hazel glared daggers at Leo as he continued to laugh, rolling around in the grass. Jason kicked him in the shins and Piper smacked him on the head.

Annabeth seemed… intrigued with this new discovery though. Her eyes glinted like the way they did when Athena’s children were faced with a problem. They got a sort of madman glow to them, and Hazel shielded Frank away. Even she got scared.

“You know what this means?” Annabeth said, a wide smile spreading across her face. Creepy.

“What?” Jason said, clapping a hand over Leo’s mouth to get him to shut up.

Annabeth’s grin practically split her face in half. “We’re going to be experimenting.”

**TRIAL # 1: SHOCK AND FEAR**

 “Look, that’s how it works with hiccups, right? So we just have to scare him into being human again!” Annabeth declared, drawing out a diagram on a whiteboard in front of the rest of them.

“No. No way, absolutely no.” Hazel said angrily, pissed Annabeth would even suggest such a thing.

Jason seemed uneasy, as did Piper. Nico had his eyebrows raised, and Leo… was still rolling on the floor.

Percy cocked his head. “So we burn his life stick in front of him, so that he’ll be angry enough to turn back?”

Annabeth beamed. “Exactly!” then she paused. “No, not really.”

“What.” Everyone was confused now.

“We should use something that’s like his life stick, but not really,” Annabeth explained. She looked at Hazel, affronted.  “Did you honestly think I’d risk his life like that?” Hazel cowered under Annabeth’s offended gaze.

Jason nodded slowly, warming up to the idea.

“I think it’s a brilliant idea, honestly,” Piper said, glancing nervously at Hazel. She had the final say, since he was her boyfriend, after all.

Hazel frowned. Frank would not be happy about this.

\--------------

“Hey Frank, look! A stick! And fire! And—“

_RIBBIT RIBBIT RIBBIT RIBBIT RIBBIT!!_

Frank was hopping all over the place, leaping onto Annabeth, causing her to shriek and drop the lighted match and the fake life stick. He continued to hop from one person to another, sticking his tongue out and generally panicking.

Percy scrambled to put out the fire before it burned the grass and spread across the field.

“Frank! Frank it’s okay, it’s okay, that’s not your life stick! It’s fake!” Hazel shouted, desperately trying to calm him down. She tried grabbing him but he slipped right through her fingers each time.

After much screaming and a net, Frank finally slowed to a stop. By now, though, most of them were covered in slime.

Icky, icky slime.

They all glared at Annabeth, who smiled sheepishly. Hazel was just glad Frank wasn’t trying to kill anyone via slime anymore.

Speaking of which; he was still a frog.

**TRIAL # 1: FAIL**

**\----------**

**TRIAL # 2: MAGIC**

Everyone stared at Annabeth warily. Frank ribbited from his spot on Hazel’s shoulder. After the last catastrophe of trying to scare him into being a human, he decided to sit in on the “turn-Frank-back-into-a-human” meetings.

“Uh, I’m not saying that our guys are bad at magic,” Jason said carefully, “but they haven’t exactly dealt with anything like this before…” he trailed off.

Piper worried her lip. “What if they get it wrong?”

Leo cackled. Percy slapped his head from the back.

Nico raised his eyebrows at Jason. “You gotta learn to trust them with this kind of stuff if they’re going to be any good during the war,” he said.

“Besides, this will be a perfect chance for the Hecate kids to prove that they can do this kind of magic!” Annabeth jumped in excitedly. “What do you guys say?” She glanced hopefully at Hazel and Frank.

Hazel pursed her lips. It was a pretty sound plan, really.

Annabeth grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes!” She fist-pumped into the air, before running out to tell the Hecate kids.

Percy sighed. “What have we gotten ourselves into?” he groaned.

 “You tell us, she’s your girlfriend.” Leo snorted.

Everybody else just shook their heads and walked out to follow Annabeth.

\--------------

It was like a weird witch coven meeting. Frank the frog was secured in the middle of a pentagon, which was surrounded by a circle of salt. The Hecate kids had busted out the dark flowy robes for the occasion, and Lou Ellen, head counselor, was chanting in some obscure language from an evidently old book. The Hecate kids and the other seven alternated in a circle joined by hands, repeating Lou Ellen’s words. Floating candles surrounded them, suspended in the air by magic.

“Is that Latin?” Percy whispered to Nico, on his right.

“No, I don’t think it’s even a human language,” he whispered back. Annabeth shushed them both from the other end of the circle.

They’d gotten a good 30 minutes of seemingly mindless chanting when—

“What in the gods’ name are you guys doing?” Rachel said, freezing into place as she walked into her attic. Well… the Oracle’s attic.

Lou Ellen jumped and dropped the book, and the floating candles crashed to the ground. The rest of the Hecate kids groaned, some throwing back their hoods while others worked on cleaning up the salt.

Frank leapt from his spot in the middle and landed on Hazel’s shoulder, snuggling into her neck. She patted his head affectionately; the two of them trapped in their own little bubble.

Jason looked confused. “Are we… done?”

“But he’s still a frog!” Leo pointed out.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Annabeth sighed. “But the ritual can only be performed once a day with no interruptions, otherwise we might summon a demon and accidentally allow him to use Frank,” she explained.

Piper looked horrified. “Are you kidding me? We almost summoned a demon?” she exclaimed.

“Oh, don’t be so frazzled, Pipes,” Leo said, slinging his arm over Nico’s shoulder. “We’ve got the ghost king here to protect us anyway,” he continued, winking at Nico. Nico shrugged off the aforementioned arm, and slinked away to the corner where Percy was leaning against the wall.

Percy glared at Rachel. “So it’s your fault he’s still a frog—you interrupted us!”

Rachel planted her hands on her hips. “Excuse me! This is _my_ attic, last I checked.” She huffed and placed down the boxes she was bringing up with her. Then she froze, and rounded to face Hazel.

Or rather, face Frank.

“Wait, that’s Frank?” Rachel said, pointing at the frog.

“He turned into a frog, and now he can’t turn back,” Jason sighed, sitting on the old rocking chair. “We’ve tried shocking him into it, we wasted half an hour doing magic—“ Lou Ellen hit him on the head for calling magic a waste of time “—and at the end of it all, Frank is still a frog.”

Rachel looked at all of the demigods in the room with raised eyebrows. “You guys are kidding me, right?” she said, planting her hands on her hips again.

“Obviously not, Rachel,” Annabeth said, gesturing to Frank on Hazel’s shoulder.

“No, I mean,” Rachel said in a condescending tone, “you guys didn’t think of making Hazel kiss Frank?”

And the room was filled with silence.

**TRIAL # 2: FAIL**

\----------

**TRIAL # 3: THE FAIRY TALE ENDING**

 “Ohmygods. I feel so stupid now.” Annabeth facepalmed and collapsed on the floor, stretching her legs out in front of her as she leaned her head exasperatedly against the wall.

Percy crouched down next to her. “What did we miss?” he asked, confused.

“The fairy tale!” Piper said, laughing slightly. “The Princess and the Frog, right?” she said, glancing back at Rachel.

Rachel smirked. “Not quite. But yeah, I guess just a kiss would work,” she shrugged. The mischievous glint in her eye didn’t escape anyone’s notice.  

Everyone in the room stared at Hazel expectantly.

“Well?” Piper tapped her foot impatiently. (As much as she’d like to pretend she wasn’t that interested in love affairs, you couldn’t take away the fact she was still Aphrodite’s kid.)

Hazel felt her cheeks heat up. “R-right here? In front of all of you?” she squeaked.

“Okay, okay, we’ll leave,” Leo laughed. “C’mon guys, let’s get outta here.” And he herded everyone else out of the attic, winking at Hazel (or Frank).

Once they were out, Hazel set Frank down on the floor, and she lay down next to him.

_ribbit_

She didn’t need Percy to tell her what that probably meant. ‘ _You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ll find a way, somehow.’_

She smiled softly, turning to face Frank. “But I want to help you, in any way I can, always.” She whispered, before closing her eyes and pressing her lips lightly to his mouth.

She felt the change before she saw it; the sliminess was gone, replaced by Frank’s familiar, soft, mouth, lips unchapped and smooth. She felt him press back into the kiss. She smiled, breaking away, laughing.

She opened her eyes to meet Frank’s brown eyes, before she felt his strong arms cradle her and pull her close.

She grinned. “You’re back,” she murmured into his skin.

“Never left,” Frank replied promptly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They lay there on the attic floor in silence. And then—

“Although I will kill Valdez for laughing his ass off at me.”

Hazel giggled. All was right in the world.

**TRIAL # 3: SUCCESS**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are love and get you virtual cookies and milk!! (the soft chewy chocolate cookies mmh)
> 
> Happy New Year's, everybody!


End file.
